Kisaki Murasame/More Quotes
Kisaki's Quotes * (To an injured Ono Kayoko) "Ochan? Do you remember when we were little children? Do you remember what our teacher asked me one time? She asked me "What is love?". I froze. That's the first time I ever heard that word. Love, I didn't know what that meant. I said "I don't...I don't know what that is... what did you just say?". Everyone was shocked, with eyes wide open. They were surprised. Very. The teacher called my mother on that day, but even she could not answer. It's not like she hid it, because she honestly didn't know. The doctor didn't even know. No one knew of my condition. Well, more like they knew of it, but didn't know what it was exactly. Amounts of tests and research came back negative. Nothing could describe my behavior. No one could explain. They said "It was human nature to know, even when a small child", but why didn't I? Nothing could explain it. At first. they thought I was merely lying or pretending I didn't know. But they did a brain taste and found out I was telling the truth. It was a rare condition with no cure. It was called Alexithymia, which only effects 10 percent of the population. I told you the first time I saw you. You didn't run. Or call me a monster. You just... comforted me... told me everything will be okay.. that there is nothing to worry about... that's when I realized that... I couldn't lose you... So that's why... I'll stand... protecting you... like you did with me. We may be total opposites, but... that doesn't mean ... we can't be friends..." * (To Ryo Shirayuki, when being told to ask him out) "Okay. Get out." * (To Akane Shirayuki, when Akane insults her IQ level) "At least I have an IQ." * "Life is a big game. Either be queen and rule or become a toy and break, The choice is yours." * (To Akane Shirayuki) "Don't judge my choices if you don't understand my reasons..." * (To Ono Kayoko, after having kissed her in order to save her) "Ochan... I promised I'll protect you like you did with me, right? And I never break a promise. Ever." * (To Akane Shirayuki and Ryo Shirayuki) "Make no mistake between my personality and my attitude. My personality is who I am. My attitude depends on who you are." * "Watch your '''thoughts', for they become words. Watch your words, for they become actions. Watch your actions, for they become habits. Watch your habits, for they become character. Watch your character, for it becomes your destiny."'' * "I am very cautious of people whose actions don't match their words." * "I'm guilty of giving people more chances than they deserve, but when I'm done, I'm '''done'."'' * (To Yuzuko Okogi) "Let's face it. There's a difference between what you said, and what you did." * "I don't usually lose my temper, but If I get angry, It's true I'm scary." * (Kisaki's personal outlook on the world) "This is a cruel world. And yet...so beautiful...." * (To Tomura Shigaraki) "I'm not happy. But I hope you are." * "Those who break the rules are scums but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scums." * "Even if you achieve your revenge, nothing will change." * (To Tomura Shigaraki) "You can break my soul, take my life away, beat me, hurt me, kill me. But don't you '''dare' touch him."'' * "Candy is nature's way of making up for Monday's." * (To Ono Kayoko) "Sweet, but twisted. Does that make me a candy cane?" * (To Akane Shirayuki) "You are what you eat so eat something sweet." * (To Ono Kayoko) "Chocolate comes from cocoa, which is a tree- that makes it a plant. So chocolate is a salad." * (To Tomura Shigaraki) “I’ll never resent you, or hate you, or hurt you. Not ever. Not you or anyone. I’d rather die. So If I’m killed, I’ll face my killer with a smile. And I’ll tell them that it’s okay, because it won’t be their fault for doing it. It’ll just be that they don’t know any better. I’ll die hopeful, that my death might have helped them… to understand someday.” Karma's Quotes * "If you're the king in the game of chess, than remember I'm the player who's saving your ass!" * "Behind every rude and untrusted girl there was a girl who was softhearted and trusted everyone once upon a time." * "Something I learned about people... If they do it once they'll do it again." * "Yes, my black little heart skips a beat when I see Karma catch up to somebody who deserves it." * "Karma comes after everyone eventually. You can't get away with screwing people over your whole life, I don't care who you are. What goes around comes around. That's how it works. Sooner or later the universe will serve you the revenge that you deserve." * "You will never understand the damage you did to someone unless it is done to you. That's why I'm here." About Kisaki * "Everything you do and say makes my heart melt." -Katsuki Bakugo * "Kisaki's so sweet it almost makes you want to vomit. Because of how sickeningly kind she is, she also tends to catch the interest of some malicious people. Something about that girl gets them thinking 'I'll do anything to get near her'. It's the reason this annoying goody two shoes, keeps getting caught in these sorts of situations." -Katsuki Bakugo * "Geez, stop being so goddamn cute!" -Katsuki Bakugo Category:LunariaAsmr